


[Podfic] Hand Signals by Alamo_Girl80

by fire_juggler



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Danny notices that Steve has big hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hand Signals by Alamo_Girl80

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hand Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293793) by [AlamoGirl80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlamoGirl80/pseuds/AlamoGirl80). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hand_signals-alamo_girl80-fire_juggler.mp3)

## Length:

00:19:45 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hand_signals-alamo_girl80-fire_juggler-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 19.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hand_signals-alamo_girl80-fire_juggler-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
